wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Broń Melta
thumb|279px|Karabin Melta Broń melta (ang. melta weapons) - broń termiczna używana przez większość ras w galaktyce. Posiada niewielki zasięg ale jest zdolna do stopienia niemal każdego pancerza. Używana głównie do niszczenia pojazdów i umocnień. Świetnie sprawdza się również w zwalczaniu ciężkiej piechoty. Opis thumb|159px|Pistolet Melta Broń melta działa podobnie do broni plazmowej jednak z pewnymi odstępstwami. Wykorzystuje ona niewielką reakcję fuzyjną by rozgrzać do wysokiej temperatury molekuły gazu. Gaz ten to mieszanka lotnego promethium która jest przechowywana pod ciśnieniem w kanistrach podłączonych mechanizmem spustowym do lufy broni. Po naciśnięciu spustu podgrzany gaz wydostaje się na zewnątrz w postaci wąskiego strumienia. Minusem tej broni jest niezwykle krótki zasięg względem innych broni dystansowych oraz krótki czas przegrzewania się. Podział Istnieje kilka wariantów tego typu uzbrojenia, a są one następujące: * Pistolet melta - Wielkości pistoletu boltowego lub plazmowego kształtem przypomina nieco pistolet laserowy. Używany głównie przez doświadczonych dowódców lub narwańców "palących się" do walki. * Pistolet Inferno - unikalna wersja pistoletu melta reprezentuje starożytną i wyspecjalizowaną starożytną technologię, niemal niemożliwą do odtworzenia. * Karabin Melta - Gabarytami równy bolterowi stosowana jako broń przeciwpancerna, podczas abordażu na wrogi okręt lub walk w bunkrach. * Ceramitowy Karabin Melta - Wygląda jak zwykły karabin Melta ale jego wnętrze i powłoka zewnętrzna jest pokryta żaroodpornym Ceramitem co wydłuża czas strzału i celność przy tym nie przegrzewając broni. Niestety jest rzadka, stosowana głownie przez jednostki doświadczone. * Multi-Melta - najczęściej używane tylko przez Adeptus Astartes lub na imperialnych pojazdach. Ta ogromna broń ma bardziej pojemny magazynek i może zabrać więcej paliwa, przez co może pokryć nawet kilka metrów kwadratowych morderczym ogniem. Wytwarza więcej ciepła przez co większość użytkowników musi używać na pancerzach odzieży ochronnej. * Lanca Termalna - rzadka broń, wielkości standardowej multi-melty. Jej strzały są celniejsze, natomiast lufa jest dłuższa co zmniejsza rozproszenie wiązki, kosztem obrażeń zadanych celowi. * Działo Melta - Wielkie jak Ciężki bolter i jeszcze niebezpieczniejsze. Potrafi bez problemu przebić pancerz czołgu i unieszkodliwić załogę. Jego największą wadą jest bardzo mały zasięg. * Bomba Melta - Używane przez piechotę do walki z ciężko opancerzonymi pojazdami, bunkrami i większymi tyranidzkimi bioformami. Bomba melta wypala wszystko w miejscu wybuchu w kilka sekund. Może zostać wyposażona w zapalnik czasowy. Zastosowanie Dzięki swym właściwością topiącym broń melta używana jest najczęściej jako broń przeciwpancerna, rzadziej przeciwpiechotna jednak kiedy zostaje użyta przeciw wrogiej piechocie, ta może liczyć na szybką i niezwykle bolesną śmierć w piekielnych płomieniach. Jest również niesłychanie skuteczna w czasie walki w ciasnych przejściach jak korytarze bunkrów czy okopy dzięki możliwości skoncentrowania całego niszczycielski potencjału na wrogach ustawionych w ciasną linie i podziwianiu jak zmieniają się w kilka sekund w popiół i wrzące krople metalu będące niegdyś pancerzami lub medalami. Najczęściej tego typu broni używają Siostry Bitwy, ponieważ tylko melta i miotacze ognia są w stanie oczyścić heretyków i obcych z grzechów przeciwka Imperatorowi. Rzadziej używają jej Adeptus Astartes. Lecz kiedy już sięgną po nią, wrogowie Imperatora mogą jedynie czmychać do swych nor i barykad, gdzie i tak zostaną spopieleni przez Synów Imperatora dzierżących święty ogień Jego gniewu. Używane są również w Gwardii. Broń melta u Eldarów Eldarzy podobnie jak większość ras wykorzystują broń termiczną. Jednak w przeciwieństwie do broni Imperium, bronie fuzyjne nie wystrzeliwują rozgrzanych gazów, a wprowadzają molekuły celu w ruch, co powoduje gwałtowny wzrost temperatury, finalnie prowadząc do samozapłonu przeciwnika. Rodzaje broni fuzyjnej: * Pistolet fuzyjny - Wykorzystywany przez Arlekinów, jest skróconym karabinem fuzyjnym. * Karabin fuzyjny - Najpopularniejsza broń fuzyjna, szeroko wykorzystywana przez siły światostatków. Gwarantuje dobrą penetrację i dużą siłę rażenia. Choć jej zasięg jest dwa razy dłuższy od zasięgu pistoletu fuzyjnego, wciąż nie jest zachwycający. Wykorzystywany głównie przez Obrońców oraz Ogniste Smoki. * Ognista Pika - Korzystają z niej jedynie niektórzy egzarchowie aspektu Ognistych Smoków, w tym sam Fuegan. Źródła Rolebooki Codex: Space Marines 7th edition Codex: Eldar 6th edition Dawn of War II Retribution (Kampania Gwardią Imperialną, Bronie) Warhammer 40,000k Space Marine Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Chaos Kategoria:Broń Kategoria:Kosmiczni Marines Kategoria:Gwardia Imperialna Kategoria:Eldarzy Kategoria:Adepta Sororitas Kategoria:Broń Gwardii Imperialnej Kategoria:Kosmiczni Marines Chaosu Kategoria:Technologia Imperium Kategoria:Technologia Eldarów Kategoria:Broń Eldarów